


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by Breakingthetide



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, Lincoln Campbell Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: “Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful. ”-Norman Vincent Peale-It's a week before Christmas, and Daisy, Lincoln and Ward spend it together, happy and in love.





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).



> For a long time I've shipped Daisy, Lincoln and Ward being in a relationship, loving each other. But never had the courage to write about it. 
> 
> But it's Christmas time and I never had a better idea for a fic this time of year than this one. So enjoy! 
> 
> I have one person to thank for falling in love with these three, my dear dear friend, you know who you are and I love you for it. 
> 
> Here we go! Comments are welcome, happy holidays!

 

The smooth bright lights on the Christmas tree looked beautiful in between the red and silver ornaments, the few perfectly wrapped presents under the tree seemed to stare at Daisy from across the room.

　

She's wrapped up in several fluffy throw blankets, though it's far from cold in this house. There are countless throw pillows wedged in between her arms, shoulders and neck, she's so warm and sated she might fall asleep right here and now. The mug of caramel hot chocolate in her hands is still steaming, the miniature marshmallows are just starting to dissolve.

　

Daisy's eyes are beginning to grow heavy, but she won't fall asleep now. The muted television a few feet away casts a light glow across the living room, a very comfortable background for a small cat nap. And ordinarily she would, curl up on the couch and disappear for a while. But now, things are different. She doesn't want to miss a second of her time right now.

　

It all has to do with what's currently going on in the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked bread and other assorted goods (sugar cookies with homemade frosting, as she so sweetly asked for, is her hope at what's in the oven.) There's a deep chuckle, another laugh, someone curses lightly. Daisy smiles to herself, debates for a moment if she wants to venture in there again.

　

There's a rumble of laughter once more and Daisy tosses the blankets off, sets the mug on the coffee table. Her fuzzy socks covered in reindeer keep her feet warm as they pass over the hardwood floor. The decorations that cover the walls, all the lights that could possibly fit on any surface, it may have been a tad overboard, she thinks.

　

But Daisy loves it. From the Nutcrackers on end tables, to the stockings on the fireplace, the reef on the front door, the little statues of Santa Claus and elves spread out. She's never had a real home before, so to decorate this one (she isn't the only one who shares this thought) was special. It's her first real Christmas in her own home, something she never thought she'd have.

　

When she reaches the kitchen doorway she pauses, leans against it to watch the scene before her. Grant is crouched down in front of the oven, bright red oven mitts on his hands as he peers into it to see whatever is baking is done. He's wearing the light green sweater she picked out at the mall last week, the dark jeans too.

　

He must feel her gaze on him because he closes the oven door and immediately turns to her, a smile already on his lips. The sweater brings out his dark hair, his warm eyes that drink her in.

　

''Dinner is almost ready''. He says, walking up to her.

Without any hesitancy at all now, he takes her in his arms and kisses her hair.

''Good, I'm starving. I might die''.

She doesn't have to be looking at Grant to see the adoration on his face when he replies, ''can you wait twenty minutes?''

''Depends''.

''On?''

She smiles into his chest, running a hand down his back, ''well I was promised cookies''.

Ward pulls back from her, keeping his arms around her, ''you were, weren't you?''

　

There's a shuffle to her left and then a sugar cookie is being stretched out to her, the hand brushing against Ward's shoulder. It's in the shape of a candy cane, the white and red frosting is dripping down the sides. Meaning it was just applied and hadn't had time to cool yet, not that she cares.

　

Daisy lifts her eyes from the treat to see Lincoln grinning at her, it spreads even wider when she snatches it from him and takes a bite. It's so delicious she finshes it in two bites. Ward removes himself from her and walks over to the counter, where a large cooling rack next to the fridge sits.

　

Filled with warm Christmas themed cookies, all drenched in bright frosting. Ward takes one for himself, hands one to Lincoln, the two men smirk at each other while Daisy looks around the kitchen. Pots and pans on the stove, the kitchen island is stacked with trays of hot food. It's entirely too much for the three of them.

　

''You two are going to make me fat''. She tells them, Lincoln strides over, laughing at her.

''It's not all for us. Grant wants to take what we don't eat to the shelter down the street in the morning''.

　

Thoughts of the orphanage, of a younger Grant Ward feeling lost in his own family, of Lincoln hating himself when he became Inhuman, flash through Daisy's mind. But she quickly pushes them away, it's not the time to dwell on the past, on things no one can change.

　

Sensing the road her thoughts have started to go down, Lincoln puts a hand on the back of her neck, it's soothing and exactly what she needed. He doesn't need to say a thing, just one look in his blue eyes keeps her calm. Reminds her to remain in the present, the past was a long time ago.

　

Her days with Shield are over, after too many lies and losing herself, she just couldn't stay with Coulson anymore. Lincoln followed her of course, and eventually somehow someway, they ran into Ward. Daisy doesn't hate him anymore, how could she?

　

What happened between her and Grant, what he did, was so long ago. It took a long time to know why he did what he did, for her to learn that there were monsters in the world and none of them wore Grant's face. She wasn't lying when she once told Coulson that she understood Ward, that he feels too much.

　

Before it was just her and Lincoln, and then it became her Lincoln and Ward. The three of them are a family and she wouldn't change it for the world. One would think being with both of them would be strange, uncomfortable even. But loving Grant and Lincoln is the easiest thing she's ever done.

　

It just happened.

　

One minute it was Daisy and Lincoln, Ward coming and going every few weeks. Then he would show up more often than not, give Daisy space even though she really didn't want it, he would talk to Lincoln for hours when they thought she was asleep. Lincoln has this way about him, he wants to help everyone.

　

He wants to take someone's pain in the palm of his hands and mold it into little fragments so it does not ache as much. Daisy knows he would put all that hurt and suffering inside himself if it meant the people he loved didn't have to feel that way.

　

And Grant had a lot of hurt in his body. He carried it around with him so much that Lincoln wanted to help the moment their eyes met. From his family, John Garrett, the mess with Shield and Hydra. It took weeks before he opened up to Lincoln, who helped Ward far more than anyone else ever did.

　

She looks at the two of them now, Ward is leaning against the kitchen counter watching them, a loving smile on his face. Lincoln still has his hand on her neck, he reaches over with his free hand and snags another cookie.

　

Daisy hops up on the counter, wraps her legs around Lincoln's waist to pull him into the cradle of her hips. He grins at her as she runs her fingers down his beard.

　

''You know, there's another way we can spend the next twenty minutes''. She whispers just as his lips press against her nose. She feels his teeth against her skin, his hands on the top of her thighs.

　

There's another mouth against her jaw, smoother than Lincoln's but the scruff still deliciously scratches her skin. Daisy's hands are in Ward's hair, her ankles digging into the small of Lincoln's back.

　

They should cook like this more often.

　

Thirty minutes later (the pot roast in the oven just narrowly missed being burned) they are all seated at the dining room table, a mountain of food on holiday themed plates in front of them. Sweet wine is poured into small glasses, Christmas music is playing on Daisy's phone, low in the background.

　

She's still flushed from earlier, Ward's hair is messy from her fingers as he sits across from her but he doesn't bother fixing it. Lincoln is at the head of the table, his lips swollen from kisses, his hands are still a little shaky as he passes the bowl of mashed potatoes to Ward.

　

You would have to be blind not to see the bond not only between Ward and Lincoln, but the steel cables that link the three of them. Daisy isn't sure when it happened but you couldn't seperate the three of them now.

　

There wouldn't be a Lincoln and Ward without Daisy, a Ward and Daisy without Lincoln, they're each others homes now. They all fought so long and hard to get here, in the end it was worth it. Because they are healthy and happy with one another, and isn't that all anyone deserves?

　

To be warm and safe with people who love you. What more could she want?

　

She watches her boys as they throw jokes back and forth to each other, Daisy laughing so hard she nearly chokes on her wine. Old stories are told, some involving silly Shield missions that Ward doesn't wince at anymore.

　

Others are years before during this time, tales of bad fruit cake and socks for presents go around the table. When dinner is finished Daisy is so full and tired she has no desire to clean up the dishes. Luckily she isn't the only one, Ward and Lincoln abandon the table as well.

　

Daisy walks into the living room and curls back up on the couch, ''in one foster home I went to, Mrs. Smith drove me and couple other kids around to go look at all the Christmas lights''.

　

Ward and Lincoln join her on the couch, Grant's arm slung over her shoulder, Lincoln's hand on her knee. Living with the Smiths only lasted a month or two, but it's a nice memory for Daisy. Not every home was as pleasant as that one.

　

''Is that your way of saying you want to go look at lights?'' Lincoln asks, he knows her too well.

　

Grant however has a different reaction, a shadow flashes on his face but it's quickly wiped away. Daisy is going to guess it has something to do with his family, but she doesn't ask. She does lean up to kiss him though and Lincoln stretches so he can squeeze Ward's shoulder with his free hand.

　

He smiles at the pair of them, stealing another kiss from Daisy before leaning across her, much to her enjoyment as his chest brushes hers, to kiss Lincoln. A few minutes later after lingering on the couch, they are by the front door gathering their coats off the coat rack.

　

Grant heads to the kitchen as Daisy slips on boots, Lincoln's hands it seems can't keep to themselves. A few moments later Ward is back with three thermoses, he hands Daisy the silver one. She takes a sip and smiles, it's filled with caramel hot chocolate, extra whipped cream, just as she likes it.

　

Ward in his signature leather jacket that is doing things to her, Lincoln pulls on a thick tan colored coat, a hat and gloves. Daisy throws on the purple puffy coat she bought a few weeks ago, a dark beanie over her ears. Ward holds out his hand, she searches his face for the demons that haunted him earlier, to make sure he's alright.

　

She sees nothing but peace in his gaze so she takes his hand, if he wants to talk, he will. Lincoln is on her other side, puts his arm around her waist, they head out the door into the snow.

　

The front of their house, well Daisy and Ward might have gone a little crazy in the decorations. It wasn't entirely their fault, never having a good Christmas before, or a home all to themselves, they wanted it to be beautiful. White lights are gleaming, hung on the edges of the roof.

　

Rows of plastic candy canes are in the yard, leading a path up the front door. There's an inflatable snowman in the center of the grass, as well as a snow globe next to it. Santa Claus along with a full sleigh and reindeer and resting upon the roof (that was hard to get up there, because of the neighbors Daisy couldn't exactly use her powers to lift in on there.)

　

There are more lights covering the outlines of windows, they even outlined the mail box, the trees in the yard and back. More decorations are spread along the entire length of the house, Lincoln came home after they were done a few weeks ago and simply shook his head, claiming it all looked as if ''Santa threw up all over their new home''.

　

Blinking against the snow Daisy hops in the SUV, Ward sliding in the front seat, Lincoln in the back. She turns on the radio where it's been set on a Christmas station for a month now. Taking a sip of her drink before putting it in the cup holder, she looks out the window as Ward pulls out of the driveway.

　

There's a rustling noise in the back, Daisy turns to find Lincoln opening a plastic bag, her eyes lights up when she sees the contents. The sugar cookies have cooled, he hands her one which she gives to Ward, before grabbing her own. The neighborhood they are in has gone all out, but they've been staring at these same decorations for weeks now.

　

So Ward keeps driving, holding her hand, singing softly along to the songs on the radio. He sets out for the highway, causing Daisy to turn and exchange a glance with Lincoln who shrugs. He doesn't know where Ward is going either.

　

''Are you kidnapping us?'' Daisy asks as the highway flashes by her window.

''He can kinap me anytime''. Lincoln chimes in causing Daisy to laugh, the tips of Grant's ears turn pink.

''There's a neighborhood I passed through a few days ago that had really amazing decorations, you'll love it''.

Daisy kisses his cheek and turns up the radio as one of her favorite songs comes on.

　

She and Lincoln are singling loudly to ''Jingle Bells'' when Ward pulls into said neighborhood he spoke of. Daisy perks up as the sights of blinking lights, neon signs in front lawns, massive sleighs and inflatable presents, reindeer, stand in yards. The boys are not as into Christmas as Daisy is, but they are learning to fall in love with it by the smile on her face, the way she practically jumps up and down in her seat in excitement with each house they pass.

　

Two hours later both Daisy and Lincoln are passed out, Lincoln is snoring, his head on the cool window. They're about ten minutes from home, the snow falling harder now. Grant pulls off the highway and stops at a red light, there's a vibrating noise from the cup holder.

　

Looking down there's a message on Daisy's phone from Fitz. The thought of him does not plague Ward with guilt, though he'll regret what he did for the rest of his days. But it does not weigh him down any longer. He has the woman next to him and the man in the back to thank for that.

　

Grant has never particulary enjoyed Christmas time, but if this is how he gets to spend all of them for the rest of his life, he'd be more than okay with it. The light turns green, Ward yawns. Longing for bed now, Daisy and Lincoln tucked in beside him.

　

Thirty minutes later that's exactly what he gets. After turning off all the lights he heads to the bedroom where a freshly showered Lincoln and Daisy are curling into the sheets and thick blankets. Switching off the main light he crawls into bed, the smell of Daisy's vanilla body wash overwhelms him.

　

She throws a leg around his hip, her head on his bare chest. Lincoln spoons her from behind, already drifting off again. Daisy kisses Ward's chin, silence fills the room except for their breathing. Daisy's hand is resting over his heart, filling Ward with so much happiness it actually aches.

　

''I love you''. Daisy whispers, it sounds so loud here. Grant smiles so hard it hurts as he curls her closer to his side, his other hand brushing Lincoln's arm when he responds, ''I love you too''.

　

''Yeah yeah yeah we all love each other, can you two let me sleep?'' Lincoln mumbles, but both Grant and Daisy can hear the smile in his voice.

　

Which is why Daisy hits him with a spare pillow and all too soon a small pillow fight breaks out. Ward can easily see in the dark so of course he uses it to his advantage, soon he has Lincoln pinned beneath him, and Daisy is laughing on Lincoln's other side from him tickling her.

　

The snow is falling so much harder now, they will have to shovel it off the driveway tomorrow, but no one can find it in themselves to care. This moment is perfect as more laughter is exchanged, the pillow fight turns into a tickle fight, Daisy laughs until her eyes flood with tears, her sides are sore from both Lincoln and Ward's fingers.

　

The three of them have finally found happiness, a home. And that's all they've ever wanted, all they need.

　

Life has never been more perfect.

　

　

　

　

　

 


End file.
